Secrets and Regrets
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: .Complete. Everything was going perfect for Seto and Kairi until Seto makes the biggest mistake in his life... What will Kairi do? Will Seto ever have the chance to see her again? SetoKairiOC
1. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" A new therapist motioned for him to sit down. She had just opened her own practice and was thrill that she had gotten one of the richest men in the city as her client. Though it quite disturbing to her that he had been known to never open up his feelings to anyone and now he is here in her office.  
  
Seto knew what she was thinking. "My little brother convinced me"  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba? Am I correct?" She said a little surprise with his comment.  
  
Seto nodded as he took a seat.  
  
"Where shall we start?" She prepared her pen and pad of paper.  
  
"You're the therapist........... You should tell me" Seto snapped back with his raspy cold voice.  
  
"OK........................... What brings you here?" She fully understood why other practices have not taken him in.  
  
"There nothing you can do for me................. I'm only here to make my brother happy" Seto crossed his arm.  
  
"That's what I'm here for............... I can help you" She was a determined young doctor.  
  
"Let's make this easier for the both of us......................"  
  
"Why don't you give me a chance?" Partially annoyed with her first client she interrupted him with a cold tone of her own. Their eyes battled as Seto's blue eyes were ice and her eyes on fire.  
  
"Begin" The young female doctor leaned back and awaited his response.  
  
Seto just stared at her.  
  
"I have all day" She crossed her legs.  
  
"It started when.........................................."  
  
***  
  
"You imbecile! How can you simulate something so redundant?" Seto's voice roared throughout the whole Kaiba Corps building.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba........ I apologize from the depths of my heart" A worker scared to death as every single bone from his head to his pinky toe was shaking.  
  
"An apology is not acceptable! I did not want to hire you from the beginning! You are an incomputable, irrelevant, idiotic, insignificant, excuse for a man! You're fired!" Seto eyes of blue shot at him.  
  
The man put his head down as a tear fell from his face.  
  
"I do not want to see your face back in this building again! You're last paycheck will be given to your sister.........." His voice lowered.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba" He slowly turned around and quickly walked out of the young president's office.  
  
"I'm working with imbeciles!" Seto sat in his plush leather chair and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A sweet and gentle voice answered which contracted with Seto's raspy cold tone.  
  
"Your brother is coming home" Seto didn't wait for an introduction.  
  
"Seto?" The young girl understood perfectly what he meant.  
  
"I cannot work with a........"  
  
"I understand" The girl interrupted not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"I hope this does nothing to affect..........." Once again Seto was interrupted.  
  
"Bussiness remain strictly business I assure you Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Then I assume I will see you tonight" Seto had changed little by little and has opened his heart to his lover.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Kairi?" Seto waited a while before speaking again. "You know..........." Seto wanted to say that he wanted to help, but her brother was not cut out for his company.  
  
"I know" Kairi knew it was hard for Seto to come out with his feelings. "Thank you for giving him a chance....... I deeply appreciate it....... Bye"  
  
Seto heard a click on the other end and he unusually gently laid it back on the stance. Seto let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair.  
  
~*~  
  
The young man, who was just cut from Kaiba Corps, opened his house door and took in the fresh air. He had failed, not only to himself, but also for his younger sister who was counting on him. Without a job and any other skills, their family was dug into debt.  
  
"Brother" His younger sister peeked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I.......I........" he tried to say.  
  
"I know........ Mr. Kaiba called me" Kairi lessen her expression.  
  
"I'm sorry" He felt like a failure, that couldn't even provide for his dying mother and only younger sister.  
  
"It's ok brother................" Kairi hugged him.  
  
"I have no other skill" He lowered his head to see the blurry carpet beneath them.  
  
"It's okay..................... I will go back to the........................" Kairi was afraid to say anymore.  
  
"You can't!" He yelled.  
  
"Kei? Is that you?" An old fragile voice came from the bedroom.  
  
"Mother" He quickly went to her side.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" She smiled at her only son.  
  
"I....................I.....................I no longer work at Kaiba Corps" His heart twisted with great pain as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Kei................ It is alright............... It is my time to leave you two anyway" She smiled knowing that her two loving children worked long and hard in hopes of her recovery.  
  
"No, Mother please, do not say that..................... I know a way where I can get a job right away" Kairi stepped in. She cannot let the woman who gave her life die in front of her eyes without giving a fight to the finish.  
  
"Kairi................ My beautiful daughter........................." She started.  
  
"No, please...................... mother" Kei interrupted.  
  
Her fragile old eyes gave her the vision of her two children in pain and turmoil over her coffin. To see her children in pain hurt in deeply inside of her heart. "Ok"  
  
"Thank you............................ you should get some rest now" Kairi kissed her mother on the forehead and followed Kei out of her room. She gently and quietly closed the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kairi..................... are you mad?" Her brother questioned in high volume.  
  
"We have to do everything we can to save her.......................... You heard the doctors" Kairi did her best to keep from saying in angry.  
  
"I heard them as clearly as you did little sister.......................but you cannot go back there................. That's why I went to Kaiba Corps in the first place" Kei worried about his little sister well-being as much as his mother's.  
  
"It's the only way....................." Kairi relaxed her arms and let the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to see mother died............ not before I see her healthy again and playing with our children"  
  
"You were almost killed last time" Kei turned away; he knew his sister's tears would take him over.  
  
"That was the past........................ I'm stronger and faster now.................. it won't happen again" Kairi overestimated her abilities.  
  
"Ok......................................... But only.................................... if you are extra cautious" Kei finally gave in.  
  
"Right" Kairi nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi glanced at her watch. She took in a deep breath and she laid her finger on the while shiny button below the speaker.  
  
"Kaiba residence" A familiar raspy voice said.  
  
"Hi" Kairi sounded cherry as usual.  
  
The front gates opened without any further conversation. Kairi didn't mind the lack of voice; she walked to the front entrance where she met Mokuba.  
  
"Hi Kairi!" Mokuba happily greeted.  
  
"Mokuba" Kairi smiled as she kneeled down and gave him a hug.  
  
Seto came out still dressed in his Kaiba Corp's jacket. "Kairi"  
  
Kairi tilted her head and smiled. "Hi"  
  
'Always wearing that smile' Seto though to himself.  
  
'Always wearing that jacket' Kairi laughed in her mind.  
  
Seto turned around knowing that she and Mokuba will follow. Mokuba and Kairi knowing that Seto wanted them to follow, they did obey. Mokuba say his goodbye to Kairi and explained he had his game on pause, he ran upstairs to his room leaving Kairi and his big brother alone.  
  
"He's so adorable" Kairi giggled.  
  
"Hungry?" Seto with his faceless emotion asked.  
  
"For dessert" Kairi's smile never leaving her face.  
  
"As always" Seto lead the way with his monotone voice.  
  
Kairi sat down at her usual chair and waited for Seto's servant to bring out her favorite cake.  
  
"Oreo Cheesecake Lady Kairi" A old feeble man placed the dish in front of her. Seto came out with two glasses and a carton of milk. Seto placed himself across Kairi's beautiful radiance.  
  
"Seto" Kairi started as she put a piece of cake in her mouth.  
  
Seto looked deep into her shining innocent eyes.  
  
Kairi unable to bring herself to tell him she laughed it off and answered with "Never mind"  
  
Seto wasn't the type to question, so he also left it alone.  
  
A long range of silence of the usual came into play. Kairi watched her cake grow into nothing as it satisfied her sweet tooth. Seto watched Kairi.  
  
"Kairi" Seto still using his cold voice he used on employees.  
  
"Yeah?" Kairi put the last piece of delicious cake that tingle her taste bud.  
  
"I have a meeting tomorrow................ Can you watch over Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
Kairi would usually accept, but she had plan for tomorrow, Kairi quietly looked down unknowing how to answer. Finally mumbling a few words that sounded like "Sorry, I'm busy"  
  
"Busy?" Seto surprised. Kairi was always free, as long as he dropped Mokuba at her house; she was always able to watch over him.  
  
"I'm going to work tomorrow" Kairi knew they would accept her back and start her right away.  
  
"Work?" Seto shocked to hear from her, a girl who had the richest man in Domino City behind her that is willing to support her all the way.  
  
"Yeah" Kairi quietly answered.  
  
"Kairi................. If you need money........................" Seto was interrupted.  
  
"My family will never be able to pay you back" Kairi never raising her voice to him.  
  
"There is no need" Seto knew about her mother and knew that his brother had lost his job today, considering he was the one who caused it.  
  
"I can't..................... I can ask my brother.............. He would be able to look after Mokuba" Kairi suggested.  
  
"Kairi......................." Seto didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's okay Seto....................... I know exactly where I'm going and what I'm going to do" Kairi gave her brightest smile.  
  
"Do you have any skills?" Seto ice cold eyes knew already that his life would change from this moment.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kairi acted insulted, but busted out laughing.  
  
"You obviously cannot act" Seto smirked.  
  
"I have one" Kairi imitated Seto.  
  
"One skill may not get you very far" Seto always serious.  
  
"I only need to get a certain distance" Kairi replied.  
  
"Then that is you're choice" Seto stood up and walked away.  
  
Kairi also stood up and trailed Seto. "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
"Should I have a reason to be?" Seto didn't look back as he talked; he stopped in front of the staircase.  
  
"Seto........................" Kairi didn't know how to react to this, but her mother was important. She will take the job. "Then I guess i should be going home"  
  
"As you wish" Seto turned around and faced her. 'I could never be angry with her' Seto made up in his mind.  
  
"Bye" Kairi turned around to the door and then suddenly turned back and looked at Seto. "Bye Mokuba" She said slightly louder.  
  
Mokuba's head popped out. "You just came though...................... Well.................. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Kairi is busy.................... You will have to attend the meeting with me" Seto responded to her.  
  
"Aw................" Mokuba whined.  
  
Kairi brought the smile back into her face as she headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Seto spoke once again. "Kairi, I'm not" Seto referring to the answer to her question she had asked a minute ago.  
  
This brought a bigger grin to her face.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi stood outside. Terrified to walk in, it was dark and murky, concealing the unknown, hiding the red. Kairi sighed and took a step forward.  
  
"Ah..................... Kairi" A loud male voice boomed.  
  
Kairi kneeled with her head down.  
  
"What brings you back here?" The voice asked.  
  
"My position" Kairi looked up only to see dark.  
  
"What makes you think you're position is still open?" The unforgettable voice said once again from the center of the room.  
  
"Because I was the best you had.............. Until I left" Kairi stood up.  
  
"That is true" The man spoke as Kairi could hear him putting a glass down on his desk. "But you're father dying wish was for you to never come back here"  
  
"I realized that..................but my mother is fating fast" Kairi took another step forward.  
  
A hardy monstrous laugh filled the entire room where it held Kairi and the man. "Hearing that from a lady that has capture the cold heartless Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Do you have my position?" Kairi wanted to get out as soon as possible if there was nothing here for her.  
  
"I do" The man finally stepped into the brink of light that shown through the door. "But how do I know that you haven't become soft and weak?"  
  
"I assure you I have not" Kairi was a totally different person in character.  
  
"We will see" the large man snapped his finger and a young teenager male quickly ran up beside him.  
  
"He is my best presently...................... Show me" The man snapped his fingers again. The young teenager stepped his left foot back which now strengthen his body. His left arm in offenses position and right arm in defense, he prepare mentally for battle.  
  
The man stepped aside to watch the commotion that was about to begin. "Begin"  
  
The young teenager stood his ground for one second and fronted his attacked as he charged at the weak looking girl. Kairi saw his every move. She waited for his fist to contact with her. The teenager sent his left fist flying targeting her face just had Kairi predicated at exact timing and exact speed and movement. Kairi leaned her upper body to the left and raised her right hand to intercept the force. She had to admit the boy was strong, but she knew that all he had.  
  
The boy shocked that she could withstand his force. Kairi held on tight to his fist, which caused him to panic and lose his concentration, she made a three sixty spin lifting her leg in the process. It collided with this young boys face and he fell like stone throw into the sea.  
  
"If that was the best you got.................... I'm afraid for you" Kairi looked at him.  
  
"Amazing................ you are stronger and faster than I last saw.................... You are welcome to taking you're position again" the man clapped.  
  
"Now that I know you desperately need me................. I demand the highest paying offers" Kairi walked up to the exceptionally large man.  
  
"Of course" He answered  
  
"Also I object to the fact that I should be used as decor or shall I be given a partner" Kairi conducted her business side.  
  
"While of course" The man smiled at her.  
  
"Also I claim the next offer you get.................. no matter how much"  
  
"While yes................ if you grant.............. I will bestow you our current offer which hasn't been taken by any yet" He liked her demanding side.  
  
"I accept" Kairi said without hesitation.  
  
"Splendid........ Tomorrow night....... you will escort a young gentlemen to his dinner party....... formal wear is in order...... his offer is five thousand"  
  
"Tomorrow it is" Kairi left.  
  
~*~  
  
"I will not accept failure.......... Kaiba Corps will proceed" Seto finished his lecture. He didn't wait for any further questions his workers might have as he left immediately after.  
  
"Done?" Mokuba looked up as he saw his brother come out of his meeting.  
  
Seto nodded and Mokuba followed him to the limousine.  
  
"Kaiba mansion?" The driver voice softly but hearable spoke.  
  
"No........ Lady Kairi's" Seto wanted to see what she was up too.  
  
"Yes Sir" The car started to moved from the parking lot and into the streets.  
  
The limousine arrived at the site of Lady Kairi's home. Seto got out and told the driver to wait for he made me a while. Seto walked up and rang the doorbell; he heard some shuffling then he heard the door click and open to reveal his Lady.  
  
"Seto" Kairi a little shaken up to see Seto standing in front of her door, since he never come over.  
  
"Kairi" Seto greeted her accordingly.  
  
"Um......Uh.....Come in" Kairi finally said.  
  
"I shouldn't" Seto stayed outside as he already knew that she would offer.  
  
"Um....... Then did you want me to come with you?" Kairi asked confusingly.  
  
"No" Seto said short.  
  
"Then......"Kairi bit her lip.  
  
"I came to give you this" Seto handed her some papers.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi grabbed it and looked at it.  
  
"Numbers and locations" Seto answered.  
  
Kairi was confused as her only answer to his statement was her eyes locking onto his.  
  
"I have to go to America next month" Seto revealed.  
  
"Oh" Water sentiment started to form from her eyes.  
  
"And I want you to come with me" Seto added to his comment.  
  
"Seto.......I.......can't" Kairi answered in truthfully.  
  
"Why is that?" Seto eyes harden.  
  
"My mother and brother need me here....... and I already obtain my position........" Kairi dared not to speak anymore.  
  
"Position? Where?" Seto noticed her hesitation.  
  
"My former work environment" Kairi said quickly with out lying.  
  
"Kairi......." Seto began.  
  
"I told you......................... Seto" Kairi didn't want to say anymore.  
  
"Very well then........ Don't jump to conclusion on my offer....... If you change your mind"  
  
"I know" Kairi interrupted.  
  
Seto left without a word of goodbye.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. The other man

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sister" Kei worriedly said.  
  
"What?" Kairi popped out of her room.  
  
"I couldn't let you do it" Kei confessed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kairi came out confused.  
  
"I couldn't let you do it....... I went down today....... I am your partner" Kei finally said.  
  
"What? No! You're going to get hurt" Kairi mad at her brother.  
  
"I couldn't let you do it alone" Kei sighed.  
  
"No, brother...... Who is going to look after mother" Kairi worriedly also.  
  
"It is arranged..... I will be your virtual eyes....... And mother has been put in the hospital as promised by the head boss"  
  
"Virtual eyes...... you will be out of danger" Kairi looked on the bright side.  
  
"And you know mother will be much better off in the hospital where doctors can watch over her" Kei added.  
  
Kairi didn't say anything more.  
  
"Sister...... Don't be mad" Kei sighed.  
  
"I'm not.......I guess it's better this way.... I don't have to risk my life trusting another person" Kairi gave in.  
  
"Partners" Kei reached out his hand.  
  
"Partners" Kairi grabbed it and held it tight.  
  
"Oh...... Before I forget...... This came for you" Kei pointed at the plastic covered packet.  
  
"What is this?" Kairi questioned.  
  
"I think it's your dress" Kei answered.  
  
Just as Kairi pulled out the amazing dress the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Kei didn't want to ruin his sister's only time she would see a dress so beautiful and expensive.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?!" Kei shocked to see such a wealthy man at his doorstep.  
  
Kairi had heard what her brother had yelped and quickly released her gaze of the dress and rushed to his side.  
  
"Kairi" Seto greeted her in his cold hearted voice.  
  
"Kei, I got this" Kairi motioned her brother to step away.  
  
Seto stared at her.  
  
"Seto" She broke the silence.  
  
"May I come in?" Seto harshly asked.  
  
Kairi nodded as she opened the door wider.  
  
"What is this?" Once in, immediately Seto noticed the dress that she couldn't have possible afford, and if she could of there would be no reason to need it.  
  
"I have a dinner party for work" Telling the partial truth.  
  
Seto started his suspicious, but he trusted Kairi.  
  
"Was there something you needed to talk about?" Kairi changed the subject.  
  
"I want you to stop this" Seto came straight out.  
  
"What? Stop what?" Kairi confused.  
  
"I will give your brother is job back" Seto sounded harsh like usual.  
  
"My brother has a job" Kairi moved closer to Seto.  
  
"Then why are you working?" Seto snapped.  
  
"My mother is the hospital now...... We need all the money we can get" Kairi looked at the ground not wanting Seto to see her lying eyes.  
  
"I will take care of all expenses" Seto quickly answered.  
  
"No offense....... I need my income to be stable" Kairi started to turn away.  
  
Seto grabbed her arm. "What are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing" Kairi didn't stare into his icy blue eyes, like she use to.  
  
"Kairi....... There is no point in continuing this pathetic conversation....... I'm offering you what you always wanted" Seto getting impatient.  
  
"No Kaiba" Kairi started.  
  
Seto flinched at the sound of his name. He hated when she used his last name as poison as if she never wanted to touch or love him.  
  
"You already gave me what I always wanted........ you showed me love and affection and you made time to spend with me...... And I know your doing you best and that's all I ask for" Kairi buried her face in Seto's chest.  
  
Seto put his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"When I first met you I thought you were a snobbish rich conceived man who did not have the ability to love and you showed me that you could" Kairi kept talking.  
  
"You really thought that?" Seto was surprised.  
  
"Yeah....... I also thought you were extremely cute too" Kairi laughed as she met her eyes with his.  
  
"Sister........ Sorry to disturb you....... But Mr. Myojin is here" Kei reported.  
  
"What? I'm not ready yet" Kairi looked at the time. "He's early!"  
  
"Mr. Myojin?" Seto raised his eyebrow.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	4. Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kei can you let him in" Kairi ran into her room.  
  
Kei did as he was told.  
  
"Hello Mr. Myojin, you're early" Kei greeted.  
  
"I wanted to go over something and see if the dress I brought her fitted" Mr. Myojin smiled as he came in.  
  
"You brought her the dress?" Seto stepped up.  
  
"Why Yes...... Who may you be?" Mr. Myojin stretched his hand.  
  
Seto looked at it in disgust.  
  
"This is my sister's boyfriend" Kei stepped in.  
  
"Oh I see....... I'm sure your one lucky man" Mr. Myojin smiled.  
  
"What business do you have with Kairi?" Seto snapped.  
  
"She's accompanying me to the dinner party tonight" Mr. Myojin bowed.  
  
"You lay one finger on her I'll........" Seto started.  
  
"Mr........." Mr. Myojin hesitated as he didn't know what to address him.  
  
"Kaiba" Kei said.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba....... I assure you I will not harm you're angel" He smiled.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba how about you go check on my sister and I'll talk with Mr. Myojin" Kei scarcely asked.  
  
Seto eyed Kei and reluctantly left for Kairi's room. Seto knocked on a closed door hoping it was Kairi's room.  
  
Kairi's head popped out a slightly opened crack. "Seto"  
  
"Can I come in?" Seto said as cold and harsh as ever.  
  
"Hold on" Kairi closed the door for a minute. "Ok come in"  
  
Seto opened the door as it revealed Kairi with the dress unzip in the back. Seto tensed as he had never seen her so revealed in his eyes.  
  
"Can you please" Kairi turned her head slightly and lifted her hair out of the way.  
  
Seto didn't say a word as he slowly crawled up to her. He placed his left hand at the bottom of the zipper and with his other hand he moved the zipper up. When the zipper reached its limit Kairi let her hair fall brushing against Seto's hand.  
  
"Thanks" Kairi sat down at her makeup table and took out her lip gloss.  
  
"Kairi" Seto spoke up.  
  
"I know what your thinking........ and Seto trust me...... There is nothing there........ I'm just accompanying him to the dinner party, that's all........ I promise" Kairi now putting on her eye shadow.  
  
"Do I not have the right to see your work environment?" Seto changed the subject partially.  
  
"You barely make time to spend with me and you want to come to my work?" Kairi hoping he would drop it.  
  
"Then promise me you'll tell me everything" Seto stepped up so that Kairi could see him in her mirror.  
  
"I already do" Kairi was a bit confused.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to spend the night with him" Seto snapped.  
  
"You don't tell me anything that happens at your work" Kairi shrugged.  
  
"I don't have any females around me when I work" Seto snapped again.  
  
"Ok I get it....... I promise I'll tell you when I'm working and who I'm working with and who I'm going to be with" Kairi stood up and faced him.  
  
Seto didn't say anything as he was partly relieved.  
  
There was a couple of knocks on the door to interrupt their moment.  
  
"Hey sorry for interrupting...... but Mr. Myojin wants to speak with you Kairi" Kei said.  
  
"Ok" Kairi grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him with her.  
  
"Ahh..... I'm glad to see the dress fits" Mr. Myojin stood up from his seat.  
  
"How would you know her size" Seto threaten.  
  
"Seto" Kairi held him back.  
  
"Her boss only said that she was tall and slender" He sounded a little scared.  
  
"I need some more time to get ready and to talk some things out with......." Kairi was interrupted.  
  
"Say no more....... I'll be discussing some things myself with your brother" Mr. Myojin smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused any problems early today" Mr. Myojin opened the limousine door as Kairi got in.  
  
"No it's quite already" Kairi made sure her equipment worked.  
  
"I hope it really is" Mr. Myojin got into the limousine himself.  
  
"Visual sound check" Kairi said.  
  
"Everything looks okay" A small voice that could only be heard by Kairi answered.  
  
"Audio sound check" Kairi commanded again.  
  
"It running effectively" Kei answered.  
  
"Good" Kairi smiled. "Mr. Myojin here...... It's a tracker in case I lose contact with you"  
  
"Ok Thank you........ Risking your life for me" He smiled.  
  
"You could say that........ Now let's just hope no one attack this dinner party" Kairi said.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	5. Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Kei plotted himself down on the crouch.  
  
"Guess not" Kairi relieved that nothing out of the ordinary happen.  
  
"Did you tell Kaiba what you were doing?" Kei popped his head from the crouch.  
  
"That I'm just escorting him to his Dinner Party?" Kairi repeated his question in a different form.  
  
"Kind of, Tell him that you fight for a living now?" Kei smirked.  
  
"No, I'm not sure how he would take that yet" Kairi took out a yogurt from the fridge.  
  
"Kaiba is rich and yet you never take any of his money" Kei laid back down on the crouch.  
  
"What if something happen between us? I would never be able to pay him back" Kairi always though of the negative future.  
  
"It's been three years......... I'm surprised that he hasn't asked you to marry him" Kei laughed.  
  
"He has a company to run....... He has no time!" Kairi argued.  
  
"No time for his three year lover? I doubt it........ I say....it is amazing that it's been ..... Three years........ He hasn't even got the nerve to hold your hand or kiss you or tell you that he cares for you....... Never though that Kaiba would be a wimp" Kei laughed.  
  
"He's not!" Kairi threw a teddy bear at her brother in defense of Kaiba.  
  
"Hey! My Mochi" Kei hugged his stuff animal like a child.  
  
"My gosh" Kairi rolled her eyes and dug into her yogurt.  
  
~*~  
  
As the weeks passed by Kairi and Kei took more and more escort services and planting bugs. The roles were switched between Seto and Kairi as Seto began calling and searching for her more often while Kairi was always gone and working.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba peeked up at Seto as he was typing away like usual.  
  
"Yeah?" Seto responded.  
  
"Where's Kairi?" Mokuba usually got to hang out with her, going places and playing at the arcade while Seto worked.  
  
"Right here" Kairi walked in with a smile.  
  
"Kairi" Seto stopped his typing and checked if he was hallucinating.  
  
"Sorry Seto....... I was head over heels with my work..... But I'm free today so I thought I'll drop by if you or Mokuba wanted to do anything or maybe we all can grab a bite to eat..... My treat" Kairi explained.  
  
"Did you not get all my messages?" Seto didn't shift from his subject.  
  
"I did...... But I was too busy too respond clearly" Kairi answered.  
  
"I'm busy" Seto started typing again.  
  
"Well that leaves me and you Mokuba, What you say?" Kairi bent down and face eye to eye with him.  
  
"Let's go!" Mokuba excited as he was bored for the weeks that passed.  
  
"Keep tonight free Kairi....... We have much to discuss" Seto said as they were walking out the door and his eyes still on his computer screen.  
  
"You know Seto......I always did like you demanding dates" Kairi smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto closed his laptop and looked at the time. He made his way down Kaiba Corps and to his awaiting driver.  
  
"Kaiba mansion?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yes" Seto nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Laughter and joy filled the air as Mokuba was being chased by Kairi.  
  
"I'm going to get you" Kairi purposely ran slow giving Mokuba a chance.  
  
Mokuba laughter grew louder.  
  
"Lady Kairi" A clam and serene voice called out.  
  
"Yes?" Kairi stopped and turned her attention to the servant.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in the limousine" The servant bowed as he delivered the message.  
  
"Understood" Kairi took the chance and grabbed the distracted Mokuba. They both fell down on the grass in laughter.  
  
"Gotcha" Kairi ruffed Mokuba's hair.  
  
"You cheated!" Mokuba complained.  
  
"I did not!" Kairi said like a proud man.  
  
"Well you better go, Big brother is waiting for you" Mokuba smiled as it was Seto's turn with Kairi.  
  
"Yeah.......I'll see you later kiddo" Kairi smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi hopped in the limousine as her eyes revealed the all serious Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Is Mokuba alright?" Seto immediately asked.  
  
"Why of course!" Kairi pretended to be offended.  
  
"Fine...... Our discussion concerning your work" Seto started.  
  
"Seto I'm not one of your worker...... You can talk to me like a friend" Kairi leaned back as she watched the Kaiba mansion grow smaller.  
  
"Have it your way........ You did not return a single one of my calls" Seto continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I told you that I was busy" Kairi sighed.  
  
"Your job has hindered both our schedules" Seto started.  
  
"I need the money" Kairi shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, were here" The driver cut in.  
  
Seto stepped out and waited for Kairi to do the same. Kairi did and the limousine was off.  
  
"Two please" Kairi kindly said to the waitress.  
  
The waitress seated them and handed their menus and went to serve them their drinks.  
  
"Kairi....... Humor me.....How long have we been like this?" Seto asked.  
  
Kairi a little confused by his question but answered it. "Three years"  
  
"Your brother did not work for me for three years...... you had no finical problem back then?" Seto asked.  
  
Kairi lowered her head. "Three years ago I still had my father with me..... he died two and a half years ago and he left behind his savings....but over the years it was depleted for the need of medicine and hospital trips for my mother."  
  
"You never mention that to me" Seto didn't even show sympathy in his cold harsh voice.  
  
"I didn't think we were at that level" Kairi told truthfully.  
  
"Kairi..... I think its time where we stop this charades" Seto sounded harsh and cold and made Kairi feel scared and teary.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi was scared of what he was going to tell her next.  
  
"We've been together for too long like this..... It's time for you...." Seto prolonged his sentence.  
  
Kairi took a deep breath and force herself to withstand what was coming. 'So long I waited for him and its going to end like this"  
  
"For you to take my name as a sole of my company" Seto flicked out a velvet box.  
  
Kairi blinked once. Twice.  
  
"Mokuba likes you and I know he wouldn't mind calling you Big Sister" Seto gave one of his rare smiles.  
  
Kairi opened the box as it revealed a beautiful circle promise of love. It was the ring she always stopped by the store to admire it and now it was right in front of her.  
  
"Seto, I don't know what to say" Kairi caught her voice before it left.  
  
"Awww, How sweet" The waitress smiled as she put the plates of food down and congratulated them.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	6. A slight Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Kairi walked out speechless Seto took care of the bill and follow Kairi in silence.  
  
"I'll be going to America in a week.....I take it that you will now have time to look after Mokuba?" Seto hinting at her job.  
  
Kairi stared at Seto still in astonishment. "I'm sorry.... My mother still needs the money and my brother....."  
  
"What is it that you do that keeps them?" Seto noticed he never knew her exact job.  
  
"I can't tell you" Kairi turned around and looked at the bond that the two just made.  
  
"Hey lady! Give me everything you got" A daggered man in jagged clothes held up a gun.  
  
Seto not being the patient kind he moved to protect Kairi, but his sudden movement cause the man to panic and throw a painful punch at him. Seto was flung back against the wall. Kairi seeing that Seto was hurt in the process of trying to protect her, her instinct immediately took over.  
  
She high kicked the man arm that was holding the gun. As he flew into the air Kairi did a back flip kicking the man backwards. He stumbled as he grasped his midriff and he fell on the ground. Seto watched.  
  
Kairi caught the gun as she landed gracefully on both feet with the gun aimed at the man. A tear fell down her face as she finally realized what she showed to Seto.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady, please don't hurt me" The man begged.  
  
"Don't ever let me see you again" Kairi threaten.  
  
The man stayed frozen as he kept eye contact with Kairi.  
  
"GO!" Kairi waved the gun. The man stumble on his feet and ran.  
  
Silence over took Seto and Kairi.  
  
After a few moments Kairi disarmed the cartage of bullets and threw the gun on the floor. "Now you know what I do"  
  
Seto stood there against the wall in amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey sister how was your day?" Kei asked as he heard the door open.  
  
Kairi didn't say a word as she continued her way to her room.  
  
"Sister?" Kei turned around to catch her walking into her room.  
  
Kei got up off the couch and made his way to her room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kei knocked to her attention.  
  
"Hey Kei..... Didn't see you when I came in" Kairi forced a smile on her face.  
  
"What? I was asking you.... how was your day" Kei raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh sorry" Kairi knew she was off.  
  
"Something happen between you and Kaiba?" Kei sat on her bed.  
  
"You could say that" Kairi sighed as she started taking her makeup off.  
  
"Sister......." Kei started as he though the two broke up.  
  
"Kei......He asked me to marry him" Kairi finally let out.  
  
"What? I though you were about to say you two broke up" Kei fell off the bed.  
  
"He also knows that I do.....He wants me to quit" Kairi put her lotion back on her makeup table.  
  
"Do you want to?" Kei got back on his feet.  
  
"Yes...... But......" Kairi sighed.  
  
"No buts...... Tomorrow morning were going over there and quitting" Kei smiled.  
  
"You're quitting with me?" Kairi eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course....The only reason I took the job with you is because I wanted to make sure you were safe" Kei was relieve himself.  
  
"Thank you brother" Kairi hugged him.  
  
"Now get some sleep" Kei walked out with a smile and closed her door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I didn't expect to you see two back so soon" The man drowned in darkness gave a hardy laugh.  
  
"Were not here to accept one of your pathetic missions" Kei personality was the total opposite of his real one.  
  
"Then what are you here for?" The rather large man stopped his bickering.  
  
"Were here to end our contact with you" Kairi voice turned to stone.  
  
"What is this?" The man surprised.  
  
"You hear us..... Were not your fighters anymore..... Were done doing your services" Kairi said.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" The man was now angry.  
  
"That concerns none of you" Kei snapped.  
  
"There is only one reason that would persuade you two to quit and abandon your ill mother in the hospital" The man pierce the dark with his eyes.  
  
"We are not abandoning our mother.... She will be taken care of" Kairi stood her ground as she watched her boss lose his only good solider.  
  
"Then that only means one thing" The man settled down and a small grin creep onto his face. Though the room was dark Kairi knew he was smiling.  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
"This concerns none of him or you!" Kairi shouted.  
  
"You're uneasiness of the sound of his name tells me that it was him that made me lose you" The man began planning in his head.  
  
"It was our own decision" Kei stepped in.  
  
"Very well..... There is nothing I can do....It only love, like this, that makes me lose good soldiers like you" The man huffed it out.  
  
Kei and Kairi turned around and left in joy.  
  
"See sister that wasn't so bad" Kei smiled.  
  
"I guess not" Kairi was happy that her life was going the way she always wanted. Kei and Kairi walked happily back to their home.  
  
~~~  
  
"Boss?" A servant boy asked the man in the dark room.  
  
"I want you go and get our best fighters.... even hire some gunman...I want Seto Kaiba and those two killed" The man ordered.  
  
"Boss?" The servant was shocked.  
  
"You heard me.... I want them KILLED!"  
  
"Yes" The servant hurried off to do his orders.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	7. Last Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You'll watch over Mokuba while I'm gone?" Seto made sure before he stepped off onto the plane.  
  
"Of course" Kairi smiled.  
  
"You quit" Seto made a statement  
  
"Yes" Kairi didn't want to let go but she knew he'll be back.  
  
"You know how to reach me" Seto left with that final statement said.  
  
"Wait" Kairi halted him.  
  
"What is it?" Seto turned around.  
  
"You'll be back in a week right?" Kairi prolonged his travel.  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Well if I'm not going to see you for a week then don't I at least get a goodbye? Or see you later?" Kairi eyes brighten up as she got closer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto never was the kind to get romantic.  
  
Kairi smiled in discouragement. "Never mind, See you in a week"  
  
"Very well" Seto was off again.  
  
Kairi stayed behind to watch Seto's back fade away.  
  
"I know it wasn't right of me to eavesdrop but I think your girlfriend wanted a kiss goodbye" The man behind Kaiba said with a smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, Seto will be back in 4 days" Kairi tried to cheer Mokuba up.  
  
"When he comes back are you two going to get married?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"We'll see" Kairi ruffled his hair.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mokuba urged her.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much" Kairi rolled over on her back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boss...... I gather the best soldiers in our services and 4 snipers and 5 gunmen" The servant reported.  
  
"Excellent.... Execute them in 2 days" The man demanded.  
  
"Yes Sir" The servant was off to his orders.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom" Kei watched her eyes opened.  
  
"My son" She smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kei asked.  
  
"Well..... Where is Kairi?"  
  
"She's at the Kaiba mansion taking care of Mokuba" Kei remember he never told her about the good news.  
  
"She always did love children"  
  
"Mother, Mr. Kaiba, He proposed to Kairi" Kei smiled.  
  
"My Kairi?" Her eyes filled with joy.  
  
"Yes....Our financial problems are over" Kei held her hand.  
  
"How wonderful!" She couldn't remember being this happy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is this a good card?" Kairi held it up as Mokuba looked up.  
  
"Wow! It's one of the best!" Mokuba was surprised.  
  
"Really, then I should get it for your brother" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Wow.... That's really a good card..... I can't believe you found that in a place like this" Mokuba looked around.  
  
"Excuse me? How much for this card?" Kairi asked the counter salesman.  
  
"Oh where did you find that? That's not for sale" He answered.  
  
"Really? That's a shame" Kairi let her smile fall.  
  
The young man at the counter saw her sorrow and felt it himself. "But I'm sure for a pretty lady like you, we can work something out"  
  
"Really? Like what?" Kairi smile grew.  
  
"Well I can lend it to you for your important duels" The man suggested.  
  
"Oh, no thanks, its okay, thanks though" Kairi face fell again.  
  
Mokuba and Kairi walked out of the store and looked around.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba tugged Kairi's shirt.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi shielded her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Animate yourself into a Duel Monster Card" Mokuba said and pointed.  
  
"Wow, let's go check it out" Kairi ran towards it.  
  
"You should try it and give that as a present to Seto" Mokuba commented.  
  
"That's not a bad idea" Kairi grinned.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A strange man walked into the hospital room. He stared at the elderly woman sleeping as he revealed a form of an injection of some kind.  
  
"This will teach anyone else who dares to refuse to work for our master" the strange man said as he injected a type of poison that slowly kills the heart into the tubes.  
  
The made sure no one else have seen what he just did as he cleaned up all evidence that would lead to him or his company.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto's coming home today!" Mokuba jumped up on Seto's bed which Kairi was sleeping on.  
  
"He's not going to be home till the afternoon" Kairi barley awake.  
  
"I know...But I'm excited!" Mokuba jumped again.  
  
"Why don't you get the presents ready" Kairi made an attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
"You got to come with me!" Mokuba tugged her arm.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to be dreaming anymore she redundantly went with Mokuba.  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't it exciting? Your sister is going to get married!" A female came out of the kitchen and served Kei a variety of sweets.  
  
"Yeah" Kei also excited.  
  
"And to the richest man too" The female had long jet black here that hung to her hips. Brown eyes that shone bright. She was wearing skirt that hung to her knees and a blouse that showed the outlines of her fitted body.  
  
"That doesn't matter.... As long as she happy" Kei took a bit of his cookie.  
  
"To bad that none of you will be here long enough to feel happiness" The female said in a lower voice.  
  
"What?" Kei quickly got up from the couch and faced her.  
  
"This will teach you to refuse our master" The female pulled out a gun from her leg.  
  
"Danielle....You would betray be after two years?" Kei surprised that his girlfriend held a gun to his face.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You betrayed our master" Danielle pulled the trigger. Kei leaped out of the way.  
  
"I didn't betray him...... We simply do not work for him" Kei frighten.  
  
"You should of heard him....I LOST MY BEST TEAM!!! Blah blah blah" Danielle pulled the trigger again.  
  
Kei leaped out of the way again, but barley missing it. "So why are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"You? Hah! Not just you..... You think were going to let your sister be happy?" Danielle laughed.  
  
"Kairi? No!" Kei kicked a nearby chair towards Danielle. As she was partially distracted he ran out the door and headed for the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"I lost him......But he's headed for Kaiba mansion" Danielle spoke in a hidden earpiece.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto going to be home soon" Mokuba jumped as he anticipated the clock.  
  
"Calm down" Kairi smiled.  
  
Suddenly a group of men kicked open the door. Kairi quick reflex caused her to grab Mokuba and run.  
  
"Get her" Kairi heard them yell.  
  
"You can't come in here" A servant tried to stop them.  
  
A loud gunshot was heard. Kairi knew what happened. She twisted through the Kaiba mansion as she tried to find a safe place for Mokuba to hide.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" A man stopped her at a turn.  
  
"What do you want?" Kairi pushed Mokuba behind her.  
  
"Your life" He held up a gun.  
  
Kairi swiftly and quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him in the stomach. The man stuck his pain as he ran after her.  
  
"Kairi, I'm scared...... What's going on?" Mokuba said with his watery eyes.  
  
"I don't know....But I'll always be here to protect you" Kairi glanced every which way hoping for help.  
  
"There they are!" A group of men ran towards them. Kairi moved Mokuba in back of her and prepared for battle.  
  
"You against us....I don't think so" The man threw a punch as Kairi grabbed it and flew him towards his comrades.  
  
Unknowingly Mokuba stood there watching as another man from behind grabbed him. "Help!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Mokuba!" As Kairi turned around to see what was going on, the men took advantage of this time and shot their guns. Two bullets imbedded themselves into her sides and one to her arm. She screamed in pain as she tried to save Mokuba, but she was weak as the pain overtook her body.  
  
The man who was holding Mokuba screamed out of no where as he dropped Mokuba and turned around. It was Kei.  
  
"Grab Mokuba and run!" Kei saw that Kairi was hurt.  
  
Kairi nodded and ran with Mokuba. As Kairi ran she heard a few gunshots and did everything she could to refrain herself from going back to help her brother.  
  
"Kairi.....There's this secret place for emergency like this in my brother's office!" Mokuba remembered.  
  
"Ok" Kairi nodded.  
  
"Once were in...... only my brother can open it" Mokuba said as he ran.  
  
The pain overwhelmed Kairi by the second as she prayed that Mokuba will be safe. Another man popped up and tried to grab Mokuba, but Kairi leaped and kicked in which caused his neck to crack and him to fall on the floor lifeless.  
  
Kairi also fell on the floor from the number she just did. She grasped her stomach as Mokuba aided by her side.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"I'll be fine....Let's go" Kairi got up in pain.  
  
Kairi and Mokuba reached Seto's office. Mokuba immediately started to push buttons and type on his computer. Kairi kept guard as Mokuba needed to do what he needed to do.  
  
"Kairi" Kei suddenly appeared at the door.  
  
"Kei! You're alright!" Kairi limping over.  
  
"Not in any better shape than you" Kei lifted his hand to reveal his wound.  
  
Many footsteps could be heard coming from every direction.  
  
"There" Mokuba pointed to an opening section of the wall. It was small; it looked like it could only fit Mokuba only if he crouches.  
  
"Get in" Kei demanded.  
  
"Not without you" Kairi shot back.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die! Get Mokuba and get in!" Kei screamed.  
  
The men heard the screaming and trash their way to Seto's office. They burst open the doors and shot a few shots hoping it will hit. To their luck, one shot made its way to Kairi's stomach and another made its way to Kei's shoulder.  
  
Kairi quickly grabbed Mokuba and slide into the compartment. It quickly shut its steels door and was impenetrable by any bullets, explosive, or cannons. The only way it was opened was by Seto's voice and eye scan.  
  
"Kairi I'm scared" Mokuba hugged Kairi through she was wet.  
  
Kairi didn't say a word.  
  
"Kairi?" Mokuba held on tighter.  
  
Kairi put her arms around Mokuba and leaned her head back. The only thing she and Mokuba could hear was Kairi's sound breathing.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	9. Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba..... But I so wish I did... well I do own my own characters like Kairi and Kei... ok..... So the names might now be original especially for Kairi... but I like that name =P and I know I already used it in my other stories... Well I own this fiction too. Please enjoy.  
  
Full of Secrets and Regret  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Seto check his watched as he stood outside his gate. It was two hours since his plane as arrived and he hasn't seen any sign of his usual driver.  
  
"Idiot driver..... Don't know why I keep you" Seto getting frustrated he waved a taxi down.  
  
"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked.  
  
"Kaiba Mansion" Seto ordered in his cold raspy voice.  
  
"Kaiba Mansion? Mr. Kaiba?" The taxi driver surprised.  
  
"Don't' think this will ever happen again....Turn your miserly head and do what I'm overpaying you to do" Seto annoyed.  
  
"Yes Sir" the man shuttered.  
  
As the taxi drove into Kaiba mansion Seto noticed that he front door was left wide open.  
  
"Imbeciles..... Let's see how they explain this to me" Seto got out and handed what he owned to the driver and shot him away.  
  
Seto walked up the steps and as he reached the opened door he noticed a lazy servant lying on the floor.  
  
"Sleeping on the job?" Seto walked closer as he noticed he wasn't sleeping. Seto eyes widen as he saw his driver lying on the floor soaking the carpet red.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto dropped his suitcase.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto yelled hoping and praying that he will answer.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto screamed again as he ran down to his room.  
  
The mansion was trashed, pushed over statues, tore paintings, weapons of every sort laying the ground.  
  
"No..... This can't be..... Mokuba!" Seto didn't know where to look.  
  
Seto ran into his office to see bodies. He looked at them closely. "Kei!" Seto shocked.  
  
"Kei!" Seto shook him, but there was no response.  
  
"No!" Seto shook his head not wanting to believe this.  
  
Seto eyes widen as he remember he made a special place for Mokuba to hide for these types of situations. Seto ran over to the wall and slammed on it. It revealed a tiny computer chip.  
  
"Vision scan" Seto put his eye in the right place.  
  
"State your name"  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
The door could be heard unlocking. Mokuba inside woke up from his tears and knew that it was his big brother on the other side.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto heard his voice. The door slide open to reveal the scared little boy covered in blood in the arms of Kairi.  
  
Mokuba leaped with crying eyes in Seto's embrace. "I was so scared"  
  
Seto was relief that his little brother was safe, but his thought went to another.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto shouted has she didn't move from her place.  
  
Mokuba looked inside the once dark room and saw Kairi sleeping.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto let go of Mokuba and pulled her by the arm. Seto pulled her out as she was still lifeless. Seto let her fall in his arms as her face showed peace and beauty.  
  
"Kairi wake up.....please......wake up" Seto took her body into his embrace as his face as side by side with hers.  
  
"Kairi.... Don't do this to me.... wake up" Seto tighten his grip as Kairi didn't show any sign of movement.  
  
Mokuba stood aside with tears in his eyes as he watched.  
  
"Kairi..... I love you....Please....Wake up....For me" Seto wished that she would open her eyes and tell him that this was all a joke, but lady luck wasn't on his side.  
  
Kairi lay still in Seto's arm, soaking his arms in blood. Seto keep her near his body as he refuse to let go until she woke up.  
  
For the first time Mokuba seen tears come from his strong brother.  
  
"Kairi" Seto tighten his grip on her refusing to let her go he spent the night with her in his arms and Mokuba embracing him to comfort his lost.  
  
***  
  
"You loved her as much as your brother didn't you" The therapist touched by the cold heart Seto Kaiba's past.  
  
"It doesn't matter now" Seto shot back as he was forced to bring his painful memories back into his mind.  
  
"It's been about two years... since your incident...... do you still feel her as a lost?" The therapist asked.  
  
"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Seto shot back harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry.... Some people feel differently"  
  
"They forgot their only love as they live happily with their meaningless lives?" Seto said with much sarcasm.  
  
"I understand that ever since that day you always took today as a holiday...Is there something special about today?"  
  
Seto didn't say a word.  
  
"A birthday maybe?"  
  
"Her birthday....I never made it to one" Seto deeply regretted.  
  
"I see.... Is your brother alright?"  
  
Mokuba missed Kairi as much as Kaiba did, but he dare not say anything.  
  
"Kaiba.... If Kairi was still alive today.... What would you do?"  
  
"Well she's not is she?" Kaiba snapped back as cold as ever.  
  
"Just tell me.... If Kairi was still alive today...What would you do...How would your life be right now? The sooner you answer the sooner you get to leave"  
  
"We'll be married and she'll be carrying our child as Mokuba increased his knowledge of technology" Seto answered as he wanted to leave.  
  
"Kaiba.... Now close your eyes....Imagine this..... Kairi and Mokuba are playing in the backyard..... and one of your servants are baking the cake.... another serving her favorite food...."  
  
Kaiba only stared at her.  
  
"Do this last thing and I'll let you leave"  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes.  
  
"Kairi is laughing and you've just walk through the glass door with a present in your hands"  
  
---  
  
Seto sighed as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba ran up to him and greeted him.  
  
"Seto" Kairi came running up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Seto handed Kairi his wrapped present. Kairi smiled as she opened it and hugged Seto.  
  
"Big brother is a duel monster!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
Kairi hugged it then hugged Seto. Seto gave his rare smile and he showed her the present that Kairi gave Seto on the day he came back from America. It was her animate duel monster card.  
  
"We'll never be apart.... not even as duel monsters" Seto said.  
  
Kairi hugged Seto once more as Seto hand laid on her stomach.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kairi asked.  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"It kicked! I have a feeling it's going to be just like his father" Kairi kissed Seto.  
  
"I love you Kairi" Seto kept his embrace around Kairi as her warmth and peace override all over feelings.  
  
---  
  
From far away few pair of eyes watched them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Guess Mr. Kaiba won't be coming back" A secretary smiled.  
  
"His pain is too great for even him to bear" The therapist sighed.  
  
"And he didn't even pay us" The secretary looked in her wallet.  
  
"Let it go, he's happy" The therapist closed the portal and smiled.  
  
"You know, if you change every patient's lives like this we'll never get paid" The secretary joked.  
  
"Yeah I know..But Kaiba was a special case. and besides. Kairi seemed like the girl that will do great deeds in the future" The therapist smiled.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Do you guys get the ending? I hope it wasn't too confusing, I tried to think of a unique ending...... I hope you guys liked this!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


End file.
